ldw14fandomcom-20200214-history
03:2 - Paladins of Wajed
''' GM: '''Robert Vincent Jose Greetings and blessings of Wajed be upon you! It's good to be back in mortal form once again. After being maimed by the massive rock turtle, my soul departed from my body, and my companions burnt it as a mark of respect. As a spirit, I wandered restlessly over the plains of Mount Takiguchi, pondering my life and my decisions. My mind kept turning back to the woman who holds my heart: Yasmin. I couldn't help but feel angry and sad at my selfish decision to provoke the stone turtle. As some may know, I lost my temper at a young stone turtle, the offspring of the large mother stone turtle. It blatantly lied about us hurting it and poked its tongue at me! I threw a knife at the turtle and killed it, sending the mother into an implacable rage, endangering myself and my companions. For this I say sorry. It is often said that a templar always forgives, but never apologises; however, I feel I must. I was relieved to hear that none of my companions had died after the encounter. Fortunately I was able to meet the spirit of the young stone turtle and beg its forgiveness before it passed on. Of course, it refused. My spirit could not pass on, since I still had the longing of true love in my heart. I couldn't leave this world when I was so connected to it. I had almost given up hope of ever seeing Yasmin again. But there was still hope. A very good oni friend of mine asked Wajed if he could resurrect me, as a favour for helping him defeat a tribe of yeti. Unfortunately, my body was burnt and nothing remained but ashes, so Wajed took some of the ashes and mixed them with a yeti foot. He then replaced my spirit in my body, well, my new body. I do look a little different now, with flowing white hair, white mutton chops and hairy arms, but you can still tell that it's me. Wajed also took my feet, as a sign of my devotion to him. I am now one of his paladins. I have sworn an oath, to do good to everyone, to not take life too seriously and to collect as many feet as I can carry. I also discovered that an old frenemy of mine had also been killed and resurrected as a paladin of Wajed: Erulastiel. We both agreed that with our deaths, our differences had also died. Hopefully others will see it that way. Much has passed in the time that I have been gone, Al Madena is in ruins, and the population is now located in a small camp in the Sultan's Estate. When we arrived there, Batu-dai sought out a priest of Wajed, and requested a place to leave feet, if he happened to come across any. The priest was unimpressed by this, and said he could not grant this request without some kind of authority. I promptly spoke up and vouched him, stating that I was a paladin of Wajed. The young priest swooned at the very announcement of my divine authority, since paladins have not been in Al Madena since the Cataclysm. I vainly searched the whole of the Sultan's Estate for any sign of my beloved, but she was nowhere to be seen. Melian told me that apparently Yasmin was left in her burning store by Zahntu while he looted it when Al Madena was attacked. I fear that she has been captured or worse... One thing is for sure, I will not rest till she is safe, and woe betide the fool who tries to stop me! Erlastiel How good it is to back in the land of the living. After my death at the hands of invading forces i wandered wracked with guilt that i was unable to save my old friend Zahntu and the others in his party, i hoped that i had at least given some of Al Madena's citizens the chance to escape. I was remarkably surprised to be alive again though it was nice to know that my cousin cared enough to ask for me back when the great god Wajed offered her a boon. Despite our differences before our deaths i was pleased to see Jose and we agreed that our differences had been settled and i look forward to working with him in the future. Melian filled me in on the story of how they came to be joined by Wajed, though admittedly she spent most of the time whining about how she fell off the same cliff multiple times and waxing lyrical about her new bow, which from what the druid implied she didnt do very well with, perhaps its time for her to take a refreaher course in archery. Batu-dai has made me aware that Wajed is in the habit of collecting feet and plans to leave them for Wajed in his temples the first priest we encountered was not fond of this plan but we paladins were quick to back batu-dai up. I look forward to stepping back into the defence of Al Madena and dealing with any new threats that may arise. Category:Actual Play